


i hope this groupchat gets deleted

by mi1kteas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A LOT of sex jokes, Bad Puns, Chatting & Messaging, Dick Jokes, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Some Fluff, crackhead culture, hormonal teenage boy jokes, i am a big meanie trash, i m very sorry, lots of bs, my sense of humour is wack, rated m because my humor is offensive i apologise in advance, sorry for the third time, the humor gets worse and worse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi1kteas/pseuds/mi1kteas
Summary: seokmin downloads a messaging app and all hell has broke loose when he adds some friends.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	1. wonwoo shut up

**dickay** added **sexyboo** , **lucky8** and **giantpuppy** into a new group

 **dickay** changed the name to _**the fbi**_

 **dickay:** hi lads

 **lucky8:** wtf is this dude 

**dickay:** we can now have a text orgy !!

 **sexyboo:** seokmin.. i have a test coming soon 

**sexyboo:** the orgy has to wait for another week

 **giantpuppy:** how about never

 **dickay:** i was kidding

 **dickay:** so you guys know i have a teeny weeny crush on kwon soonyoung

 **giantpuppy:** the only thing that is teeny weeny about you is your dick

 **sexyboo:** and your brain capacity

 **dickay:** fuck the both of you eat my shit

 **lucky8:** he's in my dance club

 **lucky8:** want me to add him ? :)

 **dickay:** fuck what no ? i mean maybe..yes

 **sexyboo:** i'm leaving if seokmin starts one of his shitty pick up lines

 **lucky8** added **soonold**

 **sexyboo:** lee seokmin

 **sexyboo:** what was that about wanting to suck kwon soonyoung's dick ?

 **dickay:** wts boo seungkwan stfu 

**soonold:** uh hi you want to suck my dick ?

 **sexyboo:** he's inviting you dude 

**giantpuppy:** i'm leaving

 **giantpuppy** left

 **soonold:** was it something i did or..?

 **sexyboo:** nah he's on his period let him be

 **lucky8:** hey soonyoung

 **soonold:** oh hi hao !

 **soonold:** your friend that left

 **soonold:** is he not coming back ?

 **lucky8:** wait

 **lucky8:** you're friends with jeon wonwoo right ?

 **sexyboo:** THE jeon wonwoo ?

 **soonold:** uh ye hes my best friend why

 **dickay:** mingyu likes him hoho

 **soonold:** oh so he would suck wonwoo's dick like how you would suck mine ? ;)

 **dickay:** i

 **sexyboo:** fuck ye SEOKMIN GET IT

 **lucky8:** hey add wonwoo, i'll add mingyu back

 **lucky8** added **giantpuppy**

 **soonold** added **wonu**

 **giantpuppy:** why won't you leave me alone

 **dickay:** because we love you ~

 **giantpuppy:** i don't want your love ew

 **wonu:** what is going on ?

 **sexyboo:** ^ do you want his love instead mingyu ?

 **wonu:** what ?

 **giantpuppy:** wait wtf who huh what

 **soonold:** hi wonnie ~

 **wonu:** i have no fucking clue who these people are

 **wonu:** soonyoung is this another illegal porn community group 

**wonu:** istg stop adding me into those

 **soonold:** no these are not those kind of people, i hope

 **lucky8:** idk but all i can say is boo seungkwan is a whore

 **sexyboo:** xu minghao say that again and i'll shove my dick down your throat

 **dickay:** lets not fight babies ~

 **sexyboo:** stfu bitch you're the one that added us into this chat

 **soonold:** oh man jeonghan would love this guy

 **soonold:** he's as fiesty as him

 **sexyboo:** oh really ? no one can beat me 

**soonold:** wait i'll add him

 **giantpuppy:** no please stop

 **soonold** added **hanniesangels**

 **soonold:** hi jeonghan 

**hanniesangel:** wht do you want

 **lucky8:** ooh he's already getting fiesty

 **sexyboo:** lol that is some weak fiesty shit

 **hanniesangels:** excuse me

 **hanniesangels:** idk who tf you are

 **hanniesangels:** but judging by your name and the way you text

 **hanniesangels:** i rather continue not knowing you and leave

 **hanniesangels** left

 **dickay:** damn

 **giantpuppy:** seungkwan you lost

 **lucky8:** you got REKTED

 **sexyboo:** stfu that wasn't fiesty, that was just pure angsty

 **wonu:** what's going on

 **soonold:** wonwoo shut up

 **giantpuppy:** wonwoo is here ?! 

**giantpuppy:** holy fuck since when 

**wonu:** do i know you ?

 **sexyboo:** ...

 **dickay:** rip mingyu

 **lucky8:** stay strong <3

 **soonold:** i'm adding jeonghan back in lol

 **soonold** added **hanniesangels**

 **hanniesangels:** kwon soonyoung wtf i'm in the middle of a fucking 

**soonold:** oh jisoo is over ?

 **dickay:** i

 **giantpuppy:** ye ok bye

 **giantpuppy** left

 **dickay:** we should all take shots everytime mingyu leaves

 **sexyboo:** or bet money on how many times he would leave

 **soonold:** i bet ten times by the end of this week

 **wonu:** i bet seven

 **lucky8:** lmao wonwoo is in on this

 **lucky8:** i bet eight

 **hanniesangels:** twenty

 **soonold:** stfu and go fuck jisoo

 **dickay:** i bet seventeen

 **sexyboo:** fourteen

 **dickay:** let's add him back ! so far it's two then

 **dickay** added **giantpuppy**

 **giantpuppy:** dude

 **giantpuppy:** which part of leave me alone do you not get

 **lucky8:** stop being a lil bitch gyu

 **giantpuppy:** says you

 **hanniesangels:** can i add jisoo

 **giantpuppy:** stop adding people ffs

 **hanniesangels:** dude whats your problem

 **sexyboo:** he hasn't gotten laid in forever

 **hanniesangels:** oh yikes my condolences 

**giantpuppy:** boo seungkwan, just stfu 

**hanniesangels:** k i'm adding

 **sexyboo:** i'm adding other people too 

**giantpuppy:** fuck why

 **sexyboo:** because you're being a lil whiny bitch

 **hanniesangels** added **hongdingdong**

 **sexyboo** added **vernoff** and **babydino**

 **soonold:** omg babydino is such a cute name

 **babydino:** thks but what is this

 **vernoff:** the fbi

 **babydino:** WHAT 

**vernoff:** that's what the groupname says

 **sexyboo:** hansol, you're really cute and all

 **sexyboo:** but you clearly lack a brain too

 **dickay:** this isn't really the fbi

 **dickay:** it's more of a text orgy !

 **hongdingdong:** woah han baby i didn't know you wanted an orgy

 **hanniesangels:** baby boo no ! i only want you

 **giantpuppy:** gross please leave

 **hanniesangels:** i'm only letting you off because you're in a pitiful state

 **giantpuppy:** fuck you at least i'm clean and i know it

 **sexyboo:** alright settle down bitches

 **wonu:** i'm still not sure what's going on

 **soonold:** it's an orgy wonnie

 **wonu:** i knew this was another illegal porn community fuck you kwon

 **soonold:** ITS NOT

 **lucky8** added **aprilmayjun**

 **giantpuppy:** who tf do we have now

 **lucky8:** my boyfriend ?

 **giantpuppy:** why 

**lucky8:** because he's beside me whining about how he's missing all the fun

 **giantpuppy:** we all don't even know each other WTF

 **aprilmayjun:** mingyu i always knew you hated me :(

 **giantpuppy:** ye ever since you guys fucked in my bed and i walked in on it

 **lucky8:** hey ! that's private !

 **dickay:** ew hao wtf is wrong with you

 **soonold:** you're one to talk for someone who wants to suck my dick

 **dickay:** boo seungkwan you're dead

 **aprilmayjun:** can i add some people !! :3

 **giantpuppy:** no

 **aprilmayjun:** i see that wonwoo is in this chat

 **aprilmayjun:** hi wonwoo !

 **wonu:** hey jun

 **giantpuppy:** i hate you even more now

 **aprilmayjun:** i'm flattered that you feel even more for me now

 **giantpuppy:** ok that's it bye

 **giantpuppy:** and don't you dare add me back

 **giantpuppy** left

 **aprilmayjun** added **iamyourdaddi** and **musicgenius**

 **soonold:** three times

 **vernoff:** three ?

 **sexyboo:** oh we're betting how many times mingyu will leave this chat by the end of the week

 **babydino:** lame

 **sexyboo:** stfu why are you talking about yourself

 **dickay:** lol someone named themself music genius

 **dickay:** what a narcissist 

**musicgenius:** have you ever tasted death

 **musicgenius:** dickay

 **iamyourdaddi:** calm down jihoon 

**sexyboo:** wait jihoon.. AS IN LEE JIHOON

 **sexyboo:** THE MUSICALLY TALENTED SENIOR LEE JIHOON ????

 **aprilmayjun:** that would be him :>

 **sexyboo:** HOLY SHIT I AM THE BIGGEST FAN OF YOUR MUSIC 

**sexyboo:** I AM SHAKING

 **musicgenius:** it's nice to know someone appreciates my music and talent

 **musicgenius:** unlike some dick here

 **dickay:** i still don't know who you are but i'm sorry

 **sexyboo:** i'll send you his music later

 **sexyboo:** get ready to be blessed

 **lucky8:** is no one going to add mingyu back ?

 **soonold:** i will, then we can have an introduction session !!

 **dickay:** orgy time !

 **soonold** added **giantpuppy**

 **dickay:** now that we're all here

 **giantpuppy:** i am going to kill somebody

 **musicgenius:** great i volunteer

 **iamyourdaddi:** jihoon !

 **soonold:** let's all introduce ourselves ! 

**sexyboo:** boo seungkwan, freshman, music history major

 **musicgenius:** oh a music major too like me

 **musicgenius:** lee jihoon, junior, i am a double major

 **musicgenius:** music composition and cinematography

 **babydino:** lee chan, freshman, dance major !

 **soonold:** OHH a dance major !! same !!

 **soonold:** kwon soonyoung, junior

 **dickay:** lee seokmin, sophomore, i am a double major as well

 **soonold:** sexy

 **dickay:** stop i'm shy 

**dickay:** but ye, philosophy and foreign language literature

 **vernoff:** chwe hansol, freshman, architectural design major

 **hanniesangels:** yoon jeonghan, senior, criminology major

 **hongdingdong:** hong jisoo, senior, i double major in both finance and english

 **lucky8:** xu minghao, sophomore, design major

 **aprilmayjun:** and i'm his loving boyfriend jun

 **giantpuppy:** no one cares

 **aprilmayjun:** fuck off gyu, stop being a hormonal bitchy teenager

 **giantpuppy:** u lil shit

 **aprilmayjun:** anyways ! junior, psychology major

 **wonu:** jeon wonwoo, junior, i double major in economics and literature

 **giantpuppy:** kim mingyu, sophomore, double major too - film and chemical engineering

 **iamyourdaddi:** choi seungcheol, senior, political science major

 **dickay:** wow so we have 3 old fucks

 **hanniesangels:** i'll rip your tongue out i'm still young

 **soonold:** 3 seniors, 4 juniors, 3 sophomores and 3 freshmen

 **lucky8:** we are a sick squad

 **giantpuppy:** please don't ever say that again

 **giantpuppy:** or i'm leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i m the biggest advocate for chat au stories and i had to write one lmao  
> i m sorry for my humor it is rlly bad haha..  
> thks for reading :)


	2. netflix and chill anyone ?

**wonu:** i just saw mingyu run into a wall..?

 **wonu:** is he ok ?

 **lucky8:** his nose is bleeding

 **giantpuppy:** i'm fine 

**giantpuppy:** thks for asking wonwoo :)

 **sexyboo:** mingyu totally wants to get fucked now

 **dickay:** mingyu banged the wall

 **dickay:** like he wishes that wall was wonwoo

 **giantpuppy:** lee seokmin

 **giantpuppy:** did you forget just a week ago 

**giantpuppy:** you were jerking off to a vid of soonyoung dancing

 **soonold:** what

 **dickay:** fuck you

 **dickay** removed **giantpuppy**

 **soonold:** so

 **soonold:** what video was it

 **dickay:** i 

**sexyboo:** the one where you wore a see through mesh shirt

 **sexyboo:** and danced to justin timberkae's sexyback

 **dickay:** fuck

 **soonold:** oh :)

 **soonold** added **giantpuppy**

 **giantpuppy:** fuck u lee seokmin

 **giantpuppy:** i hope you drown in a pit of lava

 **dickay:** i love you too bro ~

 **giantpuppy:** gross please exit

 **giantpuppy:** also would anyone like to be part of my next film project ?

 **aprilmayjun:** wonwoo is pretty free nowadays ;)

 **wonu:** i don't mind ! but i don't think i'm good-looking enough HAHA

 **giantpuppy:** wtf ?? no ?? you're really good looking !!

 **sexyboo:** k stop spewing your love for jeon wonwoo here

 **soonold:** ye get a room 

**giantpuppy:** fuck you all

 **aprilmayjun:** once you guys are banging

 **aprilmayjun:** you better remember to thank me and start liking me kim mingyu

**giantpuppy** started a private chat with **wonu**

 **giantpuppy:** hi :)

 **wonu:** oh hey !

 **giantpuppy:** are you free 

**giantpuppy:** uh

 **giantpuppy:** on monday ?

 **wonu:** ye i am :)

 **wonu:** i just need to submit my first draft to my teacher and i can meet you

 **giantpuppy:** great ! :)

 **giantpuppy:** i'll see you then

 **wonu:** yup

**dickay** has changed the group to **HOT A$$ MOTHAFUCKER$**

 **dickay:** bitches

 **sexyboo:** dogs

 **soonold:** woofies

 **aprilmayjun:** you think i'm hot ? :>

 **dickay:** no

 **dickay:** i think you're a HOT ASS MOTHERFUCKER

 **lucky8:** that's my boyfriend but i agree

 **hanniesangels:** aww it feels good to be recognised finally

 **hongdingdong:** you are a hot ass baby

 **giantpuppy:** wtf

 **sexyboo:** lol kim mingyu is a party pooper

 **vernoff:** boo seungkwan

 **sexyboo:** wtf do you want 

**sexyboo:** i'm still sore from your big white cock

 **giantpuppy:** thats it

 **giantpuppy** left

 **sexyboo:** like i said

 **sexyboo:** party pooper

 **soonold:** YALL FUCKED ?

 **vernoff:** i mean i woke up to seungkwan sucking my dick

 **sexyboo:** to be fair, you were having a wet dream about me

 **vernoff:** shut up

 **iamyourdaddi:** i haven't fucked jihoon in forever

 **musicgenius:** stfu

 **babydino:** are we not adding mingyu back ?

 **soonold:** wonwoo should do it

 **wonu:** why me

 **dickay:** cause he will kill all of us if we did 

**aprilmayjun:** but for you and your dick, he won't

 **lucky8:** and his ass

 **wonu** added **giantpuppy**

 **giantpuppy:** which motherfucking dickbag

 **giantpuppy:** added me back cause i'll castrate the fuck out of you

 **aprilmayjun:** wonwoo added you

 **sexyboo:** go ahead and castrate him

 **lucky8:** you're only going to miss out on that dick

 **wonu:**...what about me... it's my dick...

 **giantpuppy:** oh

 **giantpuppy:** sorry wonwoo

 **giantpuppy:** and fuck all of you honestly

 **musicgenius:** mingyu, you're in film right

 **giantpuppy:** ye what's up

 **musicgenius:** think you could help me a bit for my project

 **musicgenius:** it's for cinematography

 **giantpuppy:** ye sure

 **aprilmayjun:** did you get wonwoo's help already ?

 **wonu:** we are meeting on monday !

 **lucky8:** isn't your project about the human body ?

 **giantpuppy:** uh ye why

 **soonold:** OH HE'S GOING TO SHOOT A PORNO HOLY FUCK

 **giantpuppy:** wtf no ? what i quit this shit bye

 **giantpuppy** left

 **lucky8:** it's already five times and the week has just started..

 **sexyboo:** add him back

 **aprilmayjun:** wonwoo ~

 **wonu** added **giantpuppy**

 **giantpuppy:** clingy bitches

 **sexyboo:** excuse me ?

 **wonu:** human body huh ? what are you going to film ?

 **giantpuppy:** just your features.. i decided to focus on the beauty of the human body features...

 **soonold:** so you think wonwoo is beautiful ?

 **giantpuppy:** ye..

 **wonu:** oh thks :)

 **aprilmayjun:** i can smell mingyu's sexual frustrations all the way from here

 **giantpuppy:** jun

 **giantpuppy:** i'm leaking your nudes

 **musicgenius:** great ! more reasons to kill myself

 **wonu:** oh ye ! netflix just released the new avengers movie ! so netflix and chill anyone ?

 **wonu:** and i mean literally just chill

 **giantpuppy:** i don't mind :) i can maybe get some extra footage and we can get to know one another !

 **aprilmayjun:** mingyu wants to fuck oooo

 **lucky8:** buy some condoms ok don't give wonwoo aids

 **dickay:** and be gentle with him

 **giantpuppy:** i'll burn down all your houses and everything you love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thks for reading :')  
> this is a shitty chap but i m trying.. im sorry


	3. church roleplay

**lucky8:** i just walked into the library

 **dickay:** you go to the library ??

 **lucky8:** stfu do you even know what a library is 

**lucky8:** but anyways

 **lucky8:** guess who i saw

 **sexyboo:** jun fucking someone else

 **soonold:** jun sucking the librarian's dick

 **lucky8:** no but even worse

 **giantpuppy:** he saw me reading a book ok

 **giantpuppy:** haha fuck you hao

 **dickay:** NOW THATS SCARY

 **sexyboo:** mingyu reading ?? the world is finally ending ??

 **giantpuppy:** fucking hell i hate all of you

 **aprilmayjun:** what were you reading about

 **aprilmayjun:** a dummy's guide to male anatomy ??

 **giantpuppy:** wen junhui

 **giantpuppy:** i'll have you know i won't hesitate to rip your dick off

 **aprilmayjun:** ooh ouch do you kiss your mum with that mouth

 **wonu:** guys stop texting

 **wonu:** my phone wont stop vibrating and my professor thinks i have a vibrator on me

 **sexyboo:** did wonwoo just...

 **soonold:** wtf wonwoo you know what that is ??

 **wonu:** when you're friends with wen junhui 

**wonu:** innocence is something you will forget you ever had

 **hanniesangels:** i heard something about vibrators

 **hanniesangels:** i have a discount code for an online sex shop hunnies <3

 **musicgenius:** someone choke me 

**iamyourdaddi:** oh fuck i'm on my way jihoonie

 **musicgenius:** to death

 **vernoff:** wtf thats necrophilia thats so wrong

 **iamyourdaddi:** jihoonie stop thinking about death ! it hurts me !

 **musicgenius:** talking to you all hurts me intensely 

**hongdingdong:** you all need to come to church with me and hannie one day

 **hongdingdong:** this chat is sinful

 **musicgenius:** maybe jesus will grant me the death wish i oh so seek 

**aprilmayjun:** aw jisoo

 **aprilmayjun:** you act like you're so damn fucking innocent !!!!

 **lucky8:** i walked in on jeonghan sucking your dick once

 **lucky8:** WHILE AMAZING GRACE WAS PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND

 **aprilmayjun:** church roleplay ooh kinky ~~

 **giantpuppy:** i- someone end me

 **musicgenius:** take me with you

 **babydino:** can i leave?

 **hannieangels:** CHAN MY BABY

 **hannieangels:** YOU'RE HERE

 **wonu:** guys stop.

 **aprilmayjun:** oh he added a period.

 **dickay:** intense.

 **soonold:** we need to stop.

 **sexyboo:** ok.

-

 **wonu:** thanks guys

 **wonu:** my professor gave me detention for disrupting the class with my phone vibrations

 **aprilmayjun:** is it mr oh

 **wonu:** yeah

 **aprilmayjun:** ahh i heard he has no chill

 **dickay:** you don't say

 **dickay:** he was a substitute teacher once for my literature class

 **dickay:** fuck for the whole lesson it was like someone shoved a large shard up his ass or something

 **dickay:** he was a raging old fuck

 **giantpuppy:** mr oh ?? omg as in THAT mr oh ??

 **lucky8:** the one who gave mingyu detention for not covering up his hickies ?

 **wonu:** what

 **giantpuppy:** stfu hao stfu

 **soonold:** he used to teach me until i switched majors LOL

 **wonu:** fuck i hate this shit

 **giantpuppy:** i just finished my first draft for my project and emailed it to you !

 **giantpuppy:** maybe that might cheer you up a little hopefully ?

 **wonu:** i'll check it out !! thanks mingyu :)

 **aprilmayjun:** i bet you mingyu is smiling like an idiot now

 **aprilmayjun:** cause wonwoo is :)

 **wonu:** go away wen junhui

 **lucky8:** oh dont worry

 **dickay:** mingyu isn't just smiling like an idiot

 **vernoff:** he's also blushing like an idiot

 **sexyboo:** and giggling like one

 **giantpuppy:** rot in hell all of you

 **hannieangels:** aw gyu gyu ! its ok to be in love !

 **giantpuppy:** where tf did you come from wts 

**hanniesangels:** hOW rUDE ? but it's ok to be in love gyuuuu

 **hanniesangels:** soon enough you can start sucking each other's dicks

 **hannieangels:** and fucking each other hard

 **iamyourdaddi:** like how most of us are now :)

 **giantpuppy:** fuck all of you good for nothing sex maniacs

 **musicgenius:** don't drag me into this shitgyu

 **wonu:** me too

 **dickay:** me three

 **giantpuppy:** stfu lee seokmin you were jerking off last night

 **dickay:** wtf how did you know ?? were you watching me ??

 **aprilmayjun:** wow mingyu

 **aprilmayjun:** i didn't know you're into that

 **giantpuppy:** lee seokmin

 **soonold:**?? you didn't finish your statement hentai gyu

 **lucky8:** seokmin is with us

 **vernoff:** mingyu threw his shoe into seokmin's mouth when he started to laugh

 **soonold:** thats disgusting

 **sexyboo:** tell me about it

 **giantpuppy:** wen junhui you're next

 **aprilmayjun:** cute but a shoe won't shut me up mingyu :)))))))

 **wonu:** the video is really nice mingyu ! you did a really good job wow

 **giantpuppy:** fuck you really think so ? thanks wonwoo :')

 **dickay:** aw look now mingyu is smiling again

 **vernoff:** blushing too like a baboon's ass

 **sexyboo:** mingyu is an ass

 **lucky8:** agreed

-

 **dickay:** newsflash

 **dickay:** mingyu shoved both his shoes into hao's and seungkwan's mouth 

**aprilmayjun:** wtf hao you're not sucking my dick or kissing me today or anyday 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe everyone <3


	4. do the worm

**hanniesangels:** bitches

 **sexyboo:** its 3am

 **hanniesangels:** the sleep is for the weak ~

 **giantpuppy:** you're just trash

 **hanniesangels:** you're awake too so you're trash as well :^)

 **giantpuppy:** i have to finish up my assignment thats due in 4 hours 

**sexyboo:** ohh the one about wonwoo ?

 **giantpuppy:** yup

 **hanniesangels:** I WANT TO SEE IT GYUUUUU

 **giantpuppy:** uh sure ill send it to you

 **sexyboo:** ooh me too!!

 **hanniesangels:** MINGYU

 **hanniesangels:** IS THAT A KISS I JUST SAW

 **sexyboo:** it is!! EXPLAIN YOURSELF BITCH

 **giantpuppy:** human anatomy...?

 **giantpuppy:** ok you got me yeah we kissed

 **hanniesangels:** WAS THERE TONGUE

 **hanniesangels:** WAS THERE

 **aprilmayjun:** wtf i want to sleep 

**sexyboo:** read the messages jun

 **aprilmayjun:** what

 **aprilmayjun:** OH WHAT

 **aprilmayjun:** YOU KISSED WONWOO ???

 **aprilmayjun:** HOW WAS IT DANDANOSA

 **giantpuppy:** it was a peck...

 **aprilmayjun:** WAS HE TIGHT

 **hanniesangels:** film a sex tape

 **sexyboo:** ill pick the background music

 **giantpuppy:** what the actual fuck guys

 **hanniesangels:** you grow up fast :')))))

 **giantpuppy:** im going to leave 

**sexyboo:** stop leaving you pussy

 **sexyboo:** 186cm of pure cowardness what a fucking loser

 **sexyboo:** bet your dick is as non-existent as your damn guts

 **aprilmayjun:**...nice

 **hanniesangels:** i remember my first kiss

 **hanniesangels:** i was 12

 **aprilmayjun:** thats so wrong

 **giantpuppy:** you're one to talk jun

 **sexyboo:** ok stfu lets all sleep and let mingyu continue

 **giantpuppy:** thank you

 **sexyboo:** don't jerk off too much to the kiss love you <3

 **giantpuppy:** bitch

 **dickay** has changed the group to **mingyu is a lil bitch**

 **lucky8:** that took you so long to figure out ??

 **dickay:** i knew but i figured ill be a gentleman

 **soonold:** they kissed

 **soonold:** that's wonwoo's first kiss...

 **wonu:** will you shut it

 **soonold:** wonwoo, is his dick big

 **giantpuppy:** yes mine is very big

 **lucky8:** he was asking about your dick not your ego

 **giantpuppy:** do you want to taste death

 **giantpuppy:** ill give you death

 **lucky8:** yeah sure come at me you dog

 **sexyboo:** MORNING LOVES

 **vernoff:** its too early to deal with you kwan

 **sexyboo:** fine then take me in bed and ill shut up

 **vernoff:** already on it

 **wonu** started a private chat with **giantpuppy**

 **wonu:** did you manage to finish your project in time ?

 **giantpuppy:** i did 

**wonu:** thats good :) so i'll see you at lunch ?

 **giantpuppy:** okay :)

 **giantpuppy:** i miss you

 **wonu:** go away ><

 **giantpuppy:** :)

-

**vernoff:** mingyu is missing

 **aprilmayjun:** wonwoo is missing too

 **hanniesangels:** i bet they are fucking

 **lucky8:** i second that

 **hanniesangels:** you all grow up so so fast :')

 **lucky8:** mingyu jacked off yesterday

 **dickay:** OMG HE WAS SO LOUD

 **lucky8:** we heard wonwoo's name

 **dickay:** 20 times

 **lucky8:** thats 19 times too many

 **sexyboo:** i knew it i fucking knew it

 **lucky8:** he woke up today and i could not look at him

 **dickay:** same

 **lucky8:** i pity his penis

 **giantpuppy:** fuck off all of you

 **giantpuppy:** WAS THAT WHY YOU SLIPPED CONDOMS INTO MY BAG THIS MORNING

 **lucky8:** ye they fucked

 **lucky8:** i made sure they were somewhere he had to search

 **dickay:** rip wonwoo

 **vernoff:** i heard mingyu fucks like an animal

 **lucky8:** you mean like a worm ?

 **lucky8:** all tiny and wiggly

 **dickay:** thats disturbing...

 **lucky8:** mingyu fucks like a worm

 **vernoff:** HAHAHAHA A WORM ??

 **giantpuppy:** hao i will end you

 **lucky8:** oh pls do 

**lucky8:** maybe you can do the worm while killing me

 **sexyboo:** his stabs are like

 **soonold:** wiggle wiggle wiggle

 **dickay:** DU DU DU DU DU DUUUUU

 **vernoff:** make sure you say jason derulo when you're done

 **lucky8:** masterpiece 

**giantpuppy:** ill end all of you 

**lucky8:** intense wiggling huh

 **dickay:** certified worm alert

 **wonu:** mingyu just broke a broom

 **lucky8:** by wiggling it ?

 **giantpuppy:** i see you fuckers 

**vernoff:** oh fuck 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my laptop is broken and school is starting so these updates may come pretty late... sorry :(  
> i enjoyed writing this i was wheezing while writing the worm bits haha
> 
> thnks for reading and stay safe <3


End file.
